Walking through despair (SYOC Open)
by Yarbad
Summary: He sat their spinning the chamber of the revolver lifting it to his head *click* he spins it again lifting the revolver stopping as it reached his head. "What do you want?" He growls he sits their for a moment then sighs "sit everything else is dead might as well use that life of yours to relax..." Rated M for reasons swearing is a big reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world it went to shit...What you wanted more some detailed reason it went to shit? I'm sorry my fucking explanation isn't good enough for you right now I'm looking at the barrel of a fucking revolver it doesn't look peachy on either of our sides now does it cupcake?

Anyways shit hit the fan quick and all because of some bitch I barely knew you see I'm not like most people I guess you could even call it my 'talent' that pulls me apart from everyone else around me but if were being honest by now I'll just call it complete bullshit alright?

I'm the super high school level expressionless. Seriously those fucks thought that was a talent I couldn't show emotion no it wasn't some fucking virus I had it was just that I didn't give to shits you'll see huh so it doesn't fucking matter does it?

I guess if you really want to fucking know I'll start at the beginning...my name usually this is the point I'd tell you to fuck off but hey I'm feeling happy today I so I might as well tell you huh? My name is Rectus Bardus if you didn't know it's latin my actual name in english would be Plain Dull but that sounds fucking stupid so just call me Bardus if you want better than Rectus right?

Right what happened well that's simple the world went to shit but where at the time was I...I was in a bus full of what you would call talented people I guess we can start their this is the beginning I guess so let me begin.

Hello their hows it going this is Yarbad well I guess you could have already figure that out but this I just wanted to inform you that this will be an SYOC I enjoy writing these only because I get to see what people will create to make the story interesting you know. Well I guess I'll give you the short and easy version...this isn't your normal DDR story and no not the rhythm based game.

This story will hold alot of the same aspects of the game while adding in a few new things which would be apart of survival I guess you could say it won't change much but I'd like you to put that into account when thinking up a character thank you.

Now then for the OC sheet thing!

Name: First,Last

Age:

Gender:

Talent:

Weapon:(Something you'd find on the fly would work best and nothing out their these things are for self defense)

Appearance:

Despair/Hope Meter: (Tells how easily they can be consumed by despair and also how hard it'll be to pull them over to hope)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Background:

Extra information:

Romantic interest (what type of person do they like?):

How they feel about Rectus/Bardus:(This isn't required but they are in the same class together it just tell me how they act around Bardus)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My mind at the time was murky like I'd just woken up from a long sleep and was just finally putting things together . I was in the back of the bus while the other's were separated or...spread out if you'd like to use it like that.

No one sat near me and their were enough seats for everyone to have their own space. I'll tell you this thing's weren't peachy alright alot of fucked up shit was happening well had been happening. It was last year that I had come to this school I'd been told I could go and as I said before I didn't care like I said before my talent was being expressionless I didn't care so I just went with it.

Right, right the whole your future is bound for success shit didn't every hit me nor faze me I was for lack of a better term a shadow just flowing through the days waiting not for something to happen...just waiting.

Bardus eyes fluttered open he groaned looking around he was in a bus that was obvious and they were heading down a road that was also obvious what bothered him was the fact that he couldn't remember why he was on the bus the seat he sat in was the labeled number two actually it was the only seat he saw with a number on it the rest of the seats he saw numbers had al been scraped off

'...' He had stood up not saying a word other sat in the seats around him none actually near him he didn't bother questioning it as he walked around the bus. As he walked he noticed something on the walls around him. The wall to his right had and the wall to his left had two weird markings on it.

First the one to the right of him.

|-l-l-l-l-l-l-X

Then the one to his left.

|-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-X

He'd almost reached the front when he stepped on something.

Looking down his foot was pressed against a large bloody knife. Kneeling down he found the blood wasn't fresh it seemed a few days old he went to reach for it noticing something in the reflection of the blade.

Their was something around his neck "a collar?" He asked confused he felt his neck it was cold 'metal?' He thought calmly shaking the thoughts out of his head he goes back to the blade 'doesn't matter why I'm wearing a collar if the person who did this find's me right?'

Bardus picks up the knife and continues to the front of the bus a small metal door was in the way to the front Bardus tried the door knob but nothing happened as he shook it.

Sighing he goes to turn around "Giving up already~" Bardus turns around quickly seeing a person with a black and white bear mask on their head on the small screen that hung from the roof of the bus near the drivers seat.

"..." Bardus stares at the person confused "In eight minutes this bus will crash flying off the bridge your heading for and blowing up." BW begins with a chuckle.

"In a moment I'll activate the pad on the top of the lock when I do you'll have at least seven minutes to find the password I've left in the back for you if you don't this bus like I said will be your grave."

Bardus sighs nodding 'its simple enough I'm pretty sure I can figure this out.' Like BW had said the pad on top of the door handle shine brightly showing three slots the key pad like the actual screen shined a bit.

Bardus examined the lock on the handle once again it was slanted weirdly like it was the windward side of a mountain. Bardus sighs closing his eyes and thinking for a moment 'their's no way I'm busting through this so I'm gonna have to play by the rules.'

He walks back seeing the two markings once again he stares at them for a moment then continues looking at the back of the bus the door handle to the back was gone and the speed they were going would be to fast to think about jumping through a window.

Looking back Bardus notice a small piece of cloth with the number in the hand of one of the knocked out individuals she was tanned with long black hair he didn't bother to shake her awake so she'd release her grip on it instead he opened her hand and look at the cloth.

'The cloth is clean but a red number two was stitched into the lower right hand corner' Bardus pocketed the cloth and continued on a small beep was heard from the front of the bus looking to the front he saw a timer on the small screen BW appeared on "five minutes..." Bardus says quietly moving forward.

He looks from person to person stopping at a boy wearing a black hood a key laid next to him 'what's this for?" Bardus question noticing a number two on it as well. Bardus sighs and continues searching seat to seat.

Stopping at a boy with his haired tied nicely back to notice a small black box with a number two on it . "This isn't obvious." Bardus says calmly pulling the black box's from under the boy's seat.

While he did he realize all the people he had been looking at also wore collars he found it strange but heard the beeping again another two minutes had passed. Quickly he tried the key in the small lock on the box with a click it opened.

Ripping it open he found a small spray bottle with a leather sheath 'is this...for the knife?' He thought looking at the blade he thinks about everything for a moment nodding he takes the spray bottle from the box's and sprays some of the liquid on the cloth.

Waiting a moment he finally goes and scrubs the blade slowly the blood comes off revealing something etched into the blade. "So it's like the others?" Bardus thought to himself.

|-l-l-l-l-X

Staring at the blade for a moment before closing his eyes "it doesn't matter to me if we live or die but dying sound's like it'll hurt like a bitch so I guess I don't have a choice."

Walking to the front he types in the password he thought would work.

(Before continuing ask yourself if you've figure out the password if you haven't try figuring out from the hints then guess before continuing.)

Bardus type in the password quickly not wanting to waste anytime. The password had come to him after tying all the clues together it was a simple puzzle but still a pain in the ass to even do.

Why he had put in the effort in the first place simple death hurts and he wouldn't figure anything else sitting their. He could have woken everyone up but for some reason he found himself knowing that it wasn't the best idea.

Even then Bardus had figured it out it might have taken him some time to find everything but he manage to find it without anyones help. Taking in a deep breath he finds himself reciting the password as he presses the enter key.

'473 473 473' he presses the enter key a chime is heard along with a sudden pain flowing into his neck Bardus hears the bus coming to a stop as he hits the ground his eyes feeling heavy. "It would seem we have a winner congrats on that stunning win but for now sleep well meet again soon".

Thats it for that chapter other than saving a spot for someone I still need more people how many...I'd say about...eight maybe nine people I'll probably take two more guys so that the female to male ratio in this story is all guy's and maybe two female characters wouldn't be as funny nor as interesting and with that I give you the OC sheet once again with a few add ons for everyone to see.

Name: First,Last

Age:

Gender:

Talent:

Weapon:(Something you'd find on the fly would work best and nothing out their these things are for self defense)

Appearance:

Clothes:

Despair/Hope Meter: (Tells how easily they can be consumed by despair and also how hard it'll be to pull them over to hope)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Background:

Extra information:

Romantic interest (what type of person do they like?):

Victim/Survivor/Killer and why basically telling me why they'd be one of the three:

How they feel about Rectus/Bardus:(This isn't required but they are in the same class together it just tell me how they act around Bardus)

Also I'll tell you all how the puzzle worked in the next one tell me if any of you figured it out before Bardus did the password I mean the puzzle was really simple if you paid attention to the clues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Rectus Bardus this is an amazing chance for you don't you get that!" I roll my eyes looking around the office of course this individual would have toys around their offices very mature. I look at the man shrugging._

_The man groans looking at me once again "why are we even having this conversation?" Again shrugging how the hell should I know why you brought me to your office? "Look this is something you could do with your life it'll be amazing don't you think?"_

_I don't care throw me anywhere I'll do what I'm doing now nothing "doesn't matter." I say calmly throwing another shrug in for added effect "if you want me there tell me I'll go." The man groans "you don't understand they want you to say yes not me."_

_Figured as much they want to know how short the leash is on me I'm guessing jumping on their offer would show a short leash while waiting awhile would opt for a longer of course that's only a guess nothing with actual foundation could flow through my mind right now with all this guys yelling._

_"Sure." Again they sigh I don't really understand why I need to be excited about a place like that but obviously it's a big deal I'll probably do my research later...probably but for the most part I don't see my future brightening up because I go to a special school expressionless...huh I don't feel it but I notice how people act around me I'm off putting to them._

_This school be a nightmare or a gift from god didn't matter in my world whatever happens once I become a student won't even be remembered reality is a bitch in that sense but I guess I saw that coming._

"I think he might be dead." A voice next to me said I didn't bother moving for a moment but decided it be better to just get this meet and greet over with after that bus incident I figured I'd be killed although judging by the fact that I'm still breathing and my body hurts all over I am going to take a shot in the dark and say no to that idea.

"He's moving" a monotone voice next to the other said "oh!" The individual jumps back a bit as I sit up looking around I notice I was in what seem to be a abandon clothing store or something of the sorts, my luck waking up here I guess.

"Hey idiot." I look over seeing a girl with red hair standing there she wore a pair of brown short shorts and a white tank top that show only a bit because of her black jacket I think you could call her foot wear sandals but to many straps and it's just a fucked up shoe right? Nothing the annoyed look in this individuals eyes I'm guessing she has been here for awhile.

I look past her seeing the girl who was now getting up she wore a white T-shirt with checkered blue over shirt a black pair of skinny jeans and a gray and black pair of Vans and funny enough they were checkered as well.

Unlike miss bitchy who was in front of me the girl behind her seemed a bit more timid also she had straight long black hair and had tanned skin she, like the other girl, had brown eyes and while this girl was tan the other girl was pale.

"You gonna sit there forever or are you gonna get up?" Red head asked while Black hair sat in the background. I tilted my head as if they were speaking in an unknown language Red groaned while Black finally stepped up.

"Are you...ok?" I looked at her and from the look the two gave me I was using that 'talent' of mine again I stood up looking at the two like nothing happened and waited for them to say something.

"Got a name asshole?" Red asked I nod "you gonna tell us?" I shrugged looking around the room "you fucking asshole just answer the question." She was storming right towards me did I say something to offend her?

I move out of the way as she swings at me Black seems surprised by the sudden act of violence getting in between us "wait Alma don't you think your going to far?" Black asked Red who name has finally been graced upon me without having to reveal my own.

"Dammit! Zahra I didn't want to give him my name yet!" Alma complains I wonder why she didn't want me knowing yet. I sigh standing up "I apologize for the trauma of kidnapping a worthless individual." I say calmly to the two by worthless I meant the price someone would pay for ransom of course.

"Right, aren't you a ball of sunshine." Alma says in I'm guessing an annoyed voice "thank you that's a very interesting compliment seeing your agitated face I would have presumed that you'd be annoyed with me and you didn't make much of my previous statement so I'm guessing I'm wrong about that much."

Alma gives a confused look "uh...Zahra do you know what he's talking about?" Zahra nods "he talking about not being worth anything in a kidnapping." Alma scratches her head in confusion "why would we care how much this idiot cost in a kidnapping?"

"That's the point, personally I'd suspect that someone who abducted me have a motive and seeing as I'm not tied up and you both seem to be fairly the same age as myself I don't truly see what you two could gain from kidnapping me therefore I'll be leaving."

I turn to leave heading towards the door only to be tugged back. I look behind me sure enough it was Alma my 'talent' must have kicked in because she gave me what I presumed was a look of spite an anger.

If I'm being honest my logic makes only a little since people lie and they could've been searching for something else entirely I only said what I said so they would think I trusted them. "Where do you think you're going it's dangerous to go alone we're coming with you."

For some reason I felt the urge to say a certain phrase during her sentence but I didn't know why. I shrug pulling my arm away from her "find if you truly want to come with me then let's go."

**-Time passes-**

We arrived on top of a roof after searching for awhile to find any other people..I really didn't know who these others were and only suggested this building so I could get a birds eye view of things. To their surprise though a group of people around are age were there as well.

"Looks like we're not the only one's who got the message." A familiar looking male said he had a ponytail if that counted for anything. I didn't bother listening to their conversation only looking out to see something that should be shocking.

The area we were in was blocked off by a wall that was taller than this building roughly thirteen stories tall. The wall encircled us and seem to cover a perimeter of two maybe three miles in either directions spanning at least six miles across in either direction, Although I couldn't get a good look on the outside it would seem something had caught everyones attention.

I looked over to see a screen that was hovering in the air thanks to a propeller over its head. The screen turned on and BW (Black and White) appeared on the screen. "My oh my, it would seem all the pieces are in place looks like we can begin our little game~" BW cheered.

Random shouts of threats and questions were thrown at BW but none of them answered as they continued on with what they were saying. "Welcome to the Despairing Mystery of Life! I'll be your instructor for the time being so I welcome you with open arms!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Another male asked he seemed thug like...Is thug like a thing? BW chuckled at the thugs question waving it off "BW." I say calmly the thug looks over "BW?" I nod "it's what I'd call them it works for you right?" I ask BW who squeals with what I can only assume to be excitement. "Oh, my first nickname I'm so excited~"

Another barrage of questions with more slander along with it as BW began explaining again. "Of course the ultimate goal will have to wait the inner walls are being raised as we speak so while they're I'd like you all to be patience goodbye...for now."

Nothing was really answered and no one moved eyes twitch towards others and before a sigh left someone lips they didn't say anything just walk over to the stairwell and headed down "I'll be back when BW contacts us." They say before vanishing down the stair case.

I couldn't tell you how everyone else was feeling as giant walls began ripping from the floor blocking us off further and further from the outside world. All I could tell you was how I felt at the time...Nothing, I suspected this would entice some fear or excitement into me but all it did was remind how great I am at my talent...I've got time to kill I guess I'll gather information.

**End Chapter.**

**Sorry I'm sorry I lost my file on the OCs' so I had to go back through my messages and check who I accepted and what their names were. Because of that I had to delete the chapter I had and type a faster one and although it's not very long I'm feeling this story so you can expect some more updates in a day or two. That is if I have enough OCs' I need a few girls and a guy or two I think I know I need more girls and at least two guys it's been a drawback on my story and one of the reason the chapter isn't longer sorry and thank you for dealing with my flaky timing. Thank You.**


End file.
